Cliché Kisses
by ZerKoraa
Summary: A bunch of one-shots were the most cliche kisses happen.
1. IS X VP

**Hi guys. So I've been meaning to do a drabble/one shot story for a while, and now I'm finally getting around to it. There will be about 20 chapters, and 20 pairings, each with a cliché kiss. The first one is going to be IS X VP. Mostly because I really need to show this couple some love. I never write this couple, only because I can't write anything dark. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Aisha watched as his body fall on the ground, bloody and beaten. Her eyes were wide in horror, and she quickly ran to his side. She cradled his head in her lap, and he stared up at her with blank eyes._

_"Aisha... you're okay," he said weakly. He reached up with one of his bloodied hands, and touched her cheek._

_"Elsword! You idiot! Why would you do that?!," Aisha yelled, her eyes brimming with tears that threatened to fall. He let a faint smile appear on his face._

_"I did it because I didn't want you to die. Taking on those demons was nothing."_

_"Stop lying to yourself! Your dieing! Look at you..." Her voice suddenly shrank, and she could do nothing but let the tears fall, a few hitting his face._

_"But you're okay. That's all I ever wanted. Was for you to be okay..." He stopped talking, and the hand that was on her cheek fell limply to the ground. Aisha stared at his face, a smile still there. She began to sob loudly, and no one was there to hear her._

* * *

Aisha's eyes snapped open, and she sat up, startled. She was practically sweating, and she reached up to write some off of her brow. She threw off her dark purple covers, and put her black slippers on, walking downstairs. She quietly opened the door, trying not to wake the others. She went outside, the cool summer night air meeting her. She sighed, before sitting on one of the chairs that were placed outside. She stared at the starry night sky, and felt a pain in her heart.

_'These dreams. I don't understand why I have them. What if this happens in real life. T-then...' _Aisha shook the thought from her mind. That would never happen to Elsword. Right? She was too absorbed in her thoughts to hear to door open.

"Oi, what are you doing out here?" Aisha turned around, only to be met with annoyed, red eyes. It was Elsword "You woke me up with all the noise you made."

"N-noise?! I didn't even make a sound!" She felt like hitting him, and as she was about to, the image of his bloody body popped into her head, and she froze. She immediately backed away. She looked away, and bit her lip. Elsword was confused. She never held back when it came to hitting him.

"What's up with you?" He ran a hand through his blazing red locks, which had a black spot in it. She didn't answer, and her bangs slightly covered her eyes, but he could see enough of them to see that there were tears. His eyes widened, and he walked up to her and took her hand. She looked up, to see he was looking at her worriedly. "Aisha, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me." Aisha took a deep breath, and began to tell him of her nightmares.

"And I had another one just now. Where you died again. And I don't want you to die. Don't leave me." She pulled him into a hug, and clinging onto him, not wanting to let go. He sighed, and pulled back from her, staring into her violet orbs.

"Idiot. Do you honestly think I would go down that easily."

"B-but-"

"Your nightmares are nothing but nightmares. I'm stronger than any demon you've ever seen, and if you think otherwise, then you obviously don't know me. Besides, if I were protecting you, I would never leave you. I promise." He smiled, and lightly flicked her forehead. She pouted and rubbed her forehead, before an idea popped into her mind. She got on her tiptoes and lightly kissed his forehead. Elsword's face turned as red as his hair, and he stared at her in shock. She smiled, and opened the door to go in, but not before saying

"Thank you Elsword."

**~XXX~**

**Forehead**** Kiss**

**~XXX~**

* * *

**;w; Took me forever to come up with an idea for this. Then I consulted my friends (Kishi thank you) and then this happened. I actually really like this. It makes me appreciate this couple much more than I did before. Well, next one is SD X LP, so be on the look out for that. Well, bai bai OwO/**


	2. SD X LP

**I just love this couple for some reason. We need more Add X Ara anyways, so here's the SD X LP drabble/one-shot. IDK what to call it since it's not 100 words like a drabble, and too short to be a one-shot.**

* * *

Add was bored. Absolutely bored. His favorite nasod was out with the "Prince" and wouldn't be back for another hour or so. So Add was reading a book. That he had read already. 40 times. In a fit of annoyance, he chucked the book out the window, hitting an innocent victim who was just walking along. He sighed, resting his head on the back of his black lounge chair. He looked out the window, and saw the person he hit rubbing his head. Upon closer inspection, he realized he hit Ara, who was now looking over the book that was thrown. He saw a scowl appear on her face, and he realized she figured out it was him who threw the book. He saw her angrily walking towards the door, and put on his headphones. She opened the door, and was about to lecture him when she saw him wearing his headphones. She pouted, and sat on her orange lounge chair. She sighed, and looked at Add, who was busy ignoring her. She got up, and poked his cheek, earning the male's attention. She took his headphones, and he reached up for him, like a child would for it's lost toy.

"Give it back," he said demandingly.

"Nope," Ara said with a 'hmph.' She turned her head, ignoring Add's complaints. He soon stood up, and snatched them from her grasp. She stomped her feet angrily, and he began to walk away. She ran after him, only to end up tripping over her own two feet. She let out a loud squeak, and Add turned, only to have Ara fall over on top of him.

Add felt something soft and warm pressing against his lips, and he opened his eyes to see Ara's own staring back at him. He soon realized that the warm and soft feeling was Ara's lips pressed against his. She instantly sat up, still straddling his waist. Her face was flushed, as well as Add's, and she stood up, holding her hand out and helping him up.

"Never speak of this to anyone." And with that, he walked off.

**~XXX~**

**Accidentally falling into a kiss**

**~XXX~**

* * *

**This took forever ;w; Only because I exited out of Opera on accident without saving. I might post another one today, which is going to be GA X RF. So keep your eyes peeled.**


	3. RF X GA

**Classes**

**Raven- RF**

**Rena- GA**

* * *

Raven stared at the sunny sky above, resting his head against the trunk of a tree. He sighed, relaxing in the cooling shade. The gang hadn't been doing anything today, so they got to do whatever they wanted for the day. Raven decided to just relax outside. Raven closed his eyes, and enjoyed the sound of the birds chirping.

"Raven?" Raven opened one eye, to see Rena standing next to him. The elf woman was watching him with interest for the past few seconds, and decided to spark a conversation with the mercenary.

"Oh, hey Rena," Raven said, now with both eyes open.

"I see you're enjoying your lazy day. Meanwhile I've been trying to pry Aisha from Elsword's neck." The Grand Archer sighed, adjusting her feather hair clips.

"Ah, I see they're at it again. You think after three years they would learn to live with each other."

"I know. They can never seem to get along. The others get along just fine. Like Eve and Add. Eve used to hate him, now they're..." The elf trailed off, trying to find the right words to describe the pair.

"Dating." Raven said, with a slight smile. Rena smiled and nodded.

"And they're really cute together. Of course, Ara had to get together with Chung. Who would've thought that they would be together." Rena sighed again, and her hand unconciously reached for Raven's. Raven noticed this, and didn't resist the urge to hold her hand. "It must be nice being a couple." Rena turned her head towards Raven, to see him staring at her. She could see a slight blush on his face, and she titled her head to the side in confusion. Raven moved closer to Rena, and their lips were only centimeters apart. Raven quickly gave her a light peck, and turned away, blushing furiously.

"S-sorry." Rena had a light pink blush on her cheeks, but she was smiling brightly. She wrapped her arms around Raven's neck, and gave him a hug.

"I don't mind."

**~XXX~**

**Peck**

**~XXX~**

* * *

**So I was a little late with this one. Sorry ;w; I was caught up in the Elesis pre-release, with the whole make an Elesis starting at 6:00 P.M. PDT But next one will come soon I promise *^***


	4. TT X CBS

**Classes**  
**Chung- Tactical Trooper**  
**Eve- Code Battle Seraph**  
**Aisha- Dimension Witch**  
**Elsword- Infinity Sword**

* * *

"Where did all the strawberries gummies go?" A creamy haired boy stared at the packs of candy sitting neatly on the shelves, and let out a light sigh, realizing his favorite candy was missing. His cerulean eyes stared boredly at the other candies, nothing really of interest to him. He titled his head to the side, just staring it them. He ran a hand through his creamy locks, just for his "ears" as his friends called them, to spring back up. Something of interest then caught his eye.

A single pack of pocky sticks laid on the bottom shelf, and he wondered if he should really buy them. He soon felt someone nudge him from behind. He turned to see a petite female, with violet hair, that were into two spiraled twin tails at the top of her head. She was wearing a simple white summer dress, and some purple sandal, which showed off her painted toe nails. She smiled at him

"Chung, could you get those pocky sticks for me? I can't reach them," she said with a pout, looking down on her own shortness. Chung scratched the back of his head, suddenly feeling the urge to buy them.

"I'm sorry Aisha, I was about to buy these." He chuckled nervously at his friend, but she just smiled

"It's alright. They weren't for me anyways. Eldork wanted me to buy them for him." Aisha used her thumb to point behind her, and Chung's eyes followed, landing on the red headed boy, who oddly had a spot of black in his hair. He tapped his phone, which had a red case. His red eyes drooped, and it looked like he would fall asleep at any moment.

"You didn't make him go to one of those book signings again did you?" Aisha stomped her foot, and hit Chung on the back of the head, earning a small 'ow' from the male.

"No idiot! I took him to the park, and we had a really fun day. He's just tired, that's all."

"Oh. Well I'm glad you two had fun. Meanwhile, I'm stuck in my house with no one to talk to. Raven is out with Rena, Add is busy hanging out with Ara, and Aren is at the mall with Elesis."

"Aren't you forgetting someone" The male tilted his head to the side in confusion. Aisha sighed. "You know, a bit shorter than you, soft, long, silver hair, golden eyes, two drones that follow her everywhere."

**THUMP THUMP**

Chung could feel his heart beat speed up as he thought of the poker faced girl. Aisha smiled at Chung's reaction.

"E-eve? She wouldn't want to hang out with me. She probably doesn't even want to be my friend."

"Don't say that silly. Besides, you loooooove her~!" Aisha tilted her head to the side as she giggled, and Chung's cheeks were dusted with pink.

""I do not. Eve is just a really nice person" Aisha glanced at the shelf, and grabbed a box of big lemon head chewies.

"Whatever you say. I'm going to go home with Elsword. Bye." She began to walk off.

"Don't have too much fun.

"Whatever." Chung sighed, and grabbed the pocky sticks from the shelf. He went over to the cashier, and as soon as he handed the cashier the money, he quickly headed out of the shop.

* * *

"Eve sat on her bed, sitting on her back as her head hung upside down, her silver locks flowing down onto the floor. She stared blankly at the T.V. In her hands was a pink Wii remote, and she swung it effortlessly, hitting the ball that was thrown towards her character, whom she nicknamed Nemesis. Eve was hopelessly bored, letting out a tired sigh now and then. Her two, hand crafted drones, one black, one white, floated above her.

"Moby," Eve said softly. The white drone floated down to her side. "Show me my contacts." It's eyes glowed bright yellow, before a blue screen showed up, with names from Elsword Sieghart, to Add Kim. All of the contacts had **BUSY** in big, bold, red letters except for one.

Chung Seiker...

Eve was confused by Chung. He always ran away from her.

Was she bad?

Was she unfit to be in his presence?

_'Why am I asking myself such stupid questions?'_

Eve sighed. For some reason, Chung not liking her made her feel... bad. She got up from off of her bed, stretching, and letting out a soft yawn. She was hungry. But of course, she forgot to go get groceries. She grabbed a pink jacket from out of her closet, and took of her light blue shorts, putting on a white skirt that stopped at her thighs. She put on some simple light blue wedges, and opened the door, letting the sun light hit her face.

Eve watched the people chatter among themselves, most of them being couples hand in hand. Eve never really understood the meaning of couples. She heard that when they got older they could do something such as "marriage" and then reproduce. Eve imagined herself with offsprings, and instantly an image of her cradling a small baby with creamy blonde hair popped into her mind. Eve stopped dead in her tracks, and her eyes widened. She rid herself of the thought, and began walking again. She quickened her pace, and rounded a corner without looking. She felt herself hit someone, and her face was now in someone's chest. She used her petite hands to push herself off of the stranger, and looked up to apologize, when she met a pair of cerulean eyes.

The very person who ran away from her every time she was near him. But he was frozen now. Unable to move nor speak.

"Ah, so sorry Chung. I wasn't looking where I was going. It was my fault." He blinked a few times, before responding to the shorter female.

"I-its okay Eve. I was just in a hurry to get home," Chung replied, his face a bit red. Eve then noticed the bag of pocky sticks in his bag. She felt her stomach growl.

"Are those pocky sticks?" She pointed, and Chung followed her finger until his eyes, landed on his pocket. He took out the bag and opened them, before holding them out to Eve.

"Oh yeah. Want some?" She accepted the offer, and took one out of the bag, before eating it. "By the way, do you maybe, wanna go to the park or something?" Chung took a pocky stick out of the bag as well, eating it as he waited for her answer.

"Sure." They walked over to the park, chomping on pocky sticks, quickly eating them up. Once they got there, Eve ran over to the swings like a child would, and hopped on. She kicked her feet back and forth, going higher and higher. Chung wondered why she was so happy to be on a swing. He soon saw her go flying into the air, and he stumbled over to catch her.

Let's just say the both ended up sprawled out in the dirt.

After that embarrassing incident, Chung and Eve were now sitting on the benches. They both reached for another pocky stick, only to have their hands brush together, while trying to grab the last pocky stick. Chung blushed, while Eve just stared blankly at their hands.

"You can have it." Chung scratched the back of his head, while turning away and hiding his red face. Eve picked up the pocky stick, and put one end into her mouth. Chung turned around, only to meet gold eyes. "W-what are you doing?

"I heard that lots of humans share pocky sticks this way." Eve's words sounded funny, because the pocky stick was still in her mouth.

Chung opened his mouth to speak, but Eve put the other end of the pocky stick in his mouth. Chung was blushing like crazy, and Eve just nibbled on her end. Chung decided to go along, and then back out right before their lips met. Their lips got closer, and closer. Eve kept nibbling, while Chung just froze. He stared at Eve, noticing her every beautiful feature. He felt his face grow hot, and Eve's lips were only one nibble away from his. She looked up at him, to see him staring at her. Chung then felt something take over, and he took the last bite, pressing their lips together. Eve felt something strange in her chest, and felt her own face growing

Chung pulled away, and laughed nervously.

S-sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He soon felt Eve's head laying on his chest.

"It's alright. I actually liked it." Chung pulled Eve closer to him, and they stayed like that for a while.

**~XXX~**  
**Pocky Kiss**  
**~XXX~**

* * *

**I really like how this turned out. For some reason reading this one makes me happy. Of course, this IS my favorite Elsword ship of all time. But it hardly ever gets stories anymore qwq But whatever.**


	5. IS x DW

**I don't not own Elsword**

* * *

She was annoyed by him.

Very annoyed. Not because he was being obnoxious as he usually was, but because he was being all quiet and moody lately. What was his deal anyways?

If you haven't figured it out yet, she was referring to Elsword. And she, was Aisha. The usually perky Dimension Witch couldn't focus on anything lately. She was too busy thinking about why Elsword would suddenly get all quiet. It's so unlike him.

"What's up with him anyways?," she asked the elf sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Hm? Oh right, Elsword. I don't know really. He's just been quiet lately. But he won't really talk to anybody so I don't know what's up with him. Why are you so worried?," the Wind Sneaker asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Aisha caught on to what she was saying, and rolled her eyes.

"It's not like that Rena. It's just that he's never this quiet. This is Elsword we're talking about."

"Maybe he's been thinking about something."

"Are you serious? He's been brooding for the past three days!" Aisha threw her arms in the air dramatically to emphasize.

"Maybe instead of questioning it, go talk to him," a certain Lunatic Pskyer snapped, annoyed by the purple haired mage.

"Add, no need to sound so grumpy," Ara said, taking a sip of her tea. "Eve, can I have some more please?"

"Of course. Ophalia, could you fetch Ms. Haan some more tea please?," Eve said to her robotic servant.

"Of course Mistress," she bowed, before leaving the room.

"Eve, I told you to just call me Ara remember?" Eve blinked at the spear woman, before nodding.

"I'm not used to informalities."

"Anyways, back to what we were talking about, Add does have a point. You should talk to Elsword," Rena said, crossing her legs. Aisha sighed.

"Alright, I'll go talk to him."

* * *

Aisha walked upstairs towards Elsword's room, knocking on the door lightly.

"Elsword, Are you in there?" There was no answer from inside, and Aisha sighed in frustration. "You're going to have to open the door and talk sometime Eldork. Might as well make it now." Still, there was no response. Usually Elsword would be yelling at Aisha for referring to him as 'Eldork.'

She knocked on the door again, this time making sure he heard her.

"Elsword, I'm not going to let you stay in your room all day. I want to talk to you." Not even a sound. Aisha bit her lip. Was she worried about him? "Elsword look, I know I always fight with you, and I always call you names but you don't have to ignore me. I'm worried about you. Now if you would just come out of your room and-"

_Click_

The door opened, but as soon as it did Aisha felt something press against her lips. She was surprised to have it be the Infinity Sword himself, pressing his lips against her own in a small kiss. He pulled away, and stared at her blankly.

"Shut up will ya? I could hear your ranting from all the way up here." With that he closed the door, leaving a confused and shocked Aisha in the hallways. Once she snapped back to her senses, her mind was filled with nothing but anger.

"ELSWORD!"

**~xox~ Shut up Kiss ~xox~**

* * *

**I'm back with Cliché Kisses! It's been a really long time (Like I think since September) And I'm so sorry. I've been uber busy with school (I hate high school qwq) And I haven't had time to make these. But luckily I made a plan to finish this by Valentines day, and on Valentines Day there will be a super special one-shot. But yeah, next one should be out by tomorrow or the next day.**

**BAI BAI **


	6. YR x MM

This was NOT how Ara envisioned her night.

She was currently surrounded by the rest of the gang, stuck in a drunken crowd. She was invited to a party to celebrate a birthday, but instead ended up watching a sweaty heap fumble out on the dance floor. Some weren't drunk off their behinds, and luckily the rest of the elgang barely drank anything, except for Elsword and Aisha because of some dumb bet.

_'Aren't they underage?', _Ara thought, staring at the two as they had a drunk argument. Rena was trying to break them up, but to no avail. Sitting next to her was Eve, who opted for tea instead of wine and beer, saying that "She doesn't want to end up like the rest of the crowd," and that it would be "Unladylike."

"Chung, where's Raven?," Ara asked the Tactical Trooper next to her.

"He went to the bathroom," Chung answered. "He said he'd be back in a few." Ara nodded, going back to staring blankly at the rest of the party goers. She hadn't danced all night, fearing she may get squished by the crowd, so she just listened to the music.

"What heathens," Lu commented, sitting next to Ciel on the stools. "They should act in a more orderly matter, don't you think? Especially Add." Ara's head snapped towards the demon upon hearing the Mastermind's name.

"What?," She asked, trying to figure out what Lu was talking about.

"He had drunk a lot of wine and got drunk off his-," before Lu could continue the Yama Raja was already gone, pushing through the crowd.

* * *

_'Will this even taste good?,' Add thought as he stared at the bottle of beer. He opened the top, taking a whiff. He cringed. _

_"What do people like about this crud? It smells terrible," Add asked no one in particular. He then spotted some whine, and picked it up, examining it. "Hm. Will this one be better?" He opened the top and inhaled it's scent, and this time he didn't cringe. _

_'Ah, this one might taste good then.' He took a swig, and smiled contently. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked to see Lu and Ciel._

_"Are you sure you should be drinking that. You're not of legal drinking age are you?"_

_"Legal drinking age? What's that?"_

_"You're supposed to be twenty one idiot. You think for someone with the title Mastermind you'd be smart enough to know that." Add narrowed his eyes at her._

_"I can drink whatever I want," he replied, turning his head and going back to drinking his wine. "And I'll drink as much as I fucking please." Lu humphed, before walking away._

_"I warned you. Have fun being drunk."_

* * *

And that's how we got here. Add stumbling across the room, trying to support himself on anything he could grab.

"Fuck this shit," he grumbled. His hair was an absolute mess, strands sticking out everywhere, and his clothes reeked of sweat. But at this moment in time he could honestly care less. He knocked over one of the tables, glasses shattering, but he kept on walking.

"Add!" he heard someone call. He felt someone grab his arm, and looked to see Ara, latching on to him.

"Get the fuck off of me," Add said harshly. Ara only held his arm tighter.

"Add, how much did you drink?" Add looked at his hands, trying to count on his fingers. He held up five fingers.

"Five," he slurred.

"Five what?"

"Five bottles." Ara was shocked to say the least.

"Five bottles of wine?! Add come on, you need to sit down."

"Let go of me giant orange. I don't wanna sit down. I wanna go talk to the cherry and the grape." Add whined until they sat down on one of the couches. "You're such a mean orange."

_'Is this really how Add is when he's drunk?' _Ara watched as he flailed his arms.

"Add, you need to sit down." Add stared blankly at her.

"Hey, can I tell you a secret," he slurred, resting a hand an Ara's shoulder. She sighed.

"Sure Add."

"There's this really pretty girl I like. Like reallllly pretty... But she won't go out with me." Add had tears in his eyes, and Ara was simply stunned.

"Y-you don't have to cry! I'm sure she'd love to go out with you!"

"But she's too pretty for someone like me."

"Who is it anyways."

"Ara."

And that's when she just stared at him. She had just received a love confession from a drunken Add, and he didn't even realize he confessed to her.

"A-Add, you have a crush on me?"

"Yep," he said simply. He scooted closer to her, and rested his forehead against hers.

"A-Add, what are you-" But she was cut off as Add pressed his lips against her own, her face going from pink to red in less that 2 seconds. He held her close to him, and she could tell he was waiting for her to kiss back. And she did. After a few moments, he pulled away, before passing out in her lap, leaving a shocked and stunned Yama Raja staring at him.

_'Too bad he won't remember any of this.'_

**~xox~ Drunk Kiss ~xox~**

* * *

**Another one done, and hey, I was on time for once. But anyways, this one was pretty fun to write, and I got to make Add be really OOC. Another pairing I really like as well. **

**Anyways, next one will be up soon, so be on the look out**

**BAI BAI**


	7. AT x PT

"Merry Christmas Arc!," A jolly elf waved at him as he walked down the street, her hands filled with bags. Said boy, Arc, was currently walking down the street with his hands in his pockets, trying to retreat to the warmth of his home.

"Merry Christmas to you too Rena." He gave a small wave before continuing his walk. He shivered, the wind blowing directly at his face. He was so going to crash when he got home. He let out a small sigh, feeling the snowflakes be blown onto his face, and he blinked a few time to them out of his eyelashes.

_'I wonder what Add's doing at home...' _

It was weird how he had to live with his other self. Ever since some random issue occurred in his lab he found himself stuck in another world, no where to stay. But then he ran into him. Add. _Himself._

The Psychic Tracer forced him to go by a nickname, which he wasn't very fond of to begin with. But he warmed up to it, and now everyone calls him Arc.

_'He's probably crashing due to his late night studies. He overworks himself with his dumb nasod armor. It's unhealthy.' _

Arc tugged at the collar of his jacket, coming up to the front porch of his home. He got out the key and opened the door, revealing Add sleeping on the couch.

"I knew it...," he mumbled to himself, staring at his sleeping counterpart. Add currently had bags under his eyes, and his hair was even more unkempt than usual. Arc threw a blanket over him and casually walked upstairs to his room.

_'He needs to stop doing that...' _

What was this feeling Arc had whenever he saw Add overwork himself? Worry? No, couldn't be. But Arc couldn't help but to have that feeling of uneasiness whenever Add would stress himself, trying his hardest to improve his work. Arc was a workaholic, but not so much to the point of exhaustion. But Add had goals for himself. Goals he had to reach no matter what. Where Arc came from, he didn't really have to stress as much. He was a scientist, and an excellent one at that. Here, Add was out to seek the codes of the famous Nasod queen. Arc once had goals like that, but had given up after much convincing from his acquaintances or "friends."

Arc sat down at his desk, opening one of his notebooks so he could come up with new drone designs. But he felt tired, and once his head had hit the desk, he was out like a light.

* * *

When he awoke, the Arc Tracer was not ready for what chaos was about to happen in just a few moments. He lifted his head from his desk, only to have something soft pressed onto his lips. Even in his sleepy state, he was still shocked. His eyes were wide, and he felt someone smirk against his lips. Said captor of Arc's lips was none other than his own counterpart, whom pulled away from the short kiss.

"W-what was that for?!," Arc yelled, a furious blush gracing his cheeks. The Psychic Tracer smirked deviously, pointing up. Arc followed his finger, to find a mistletoe on the ceiling of his room. "Th-that wasn't there earlier..."

"It's your Christmas present. Merry Christmas." And with that, Add turned and walked out the room, feeling a sense of pride. Arc stood there dumbfounded, before his face went even more red.

"What just happened?"

* * *

**Something for a friend of mine who's probably fangirling as you read this~. I know it's not Christmas or anything, but the mistletoe kiss had to be included in cliché kisses because it's a cliché kiss. Just note this is not the last time you will see Addcest~.**


	8. MM x LP

After an embarrassing Christmas, two years flew by just like that. And Arc was _still here._

"How long am I going to be trapped in this fucking place..." He and Add had both grown up quite well, becoming much more built, Add more so than Arc. Arc grew out his hair, meanwhile Add decided to put his into spikes. For some reason Arc found his hair unnatural.

_'How does it stay up like that?' _Arc thought, laying on his bed. He flipped over, staring at the ceiling boredly.

Oh how he wished to be back home. With his friends. But a small part of him would miss it here.

_'I would miss Add-'_ Arc's face flushed. Did he really just think that? He sat up, running a hair through his ivory, violet tinted locks. He looked at the time to see it was almost three in the afternoon. His stomach growled.

"Shit... No one got groceries..." He got up, walking downstairs to see Add in the kitchen, staring at the empty fridge.

"Damn," was all Arc heard from the other male. Arc smirked as he walked into the living room. "There's no food in the fridge..."

"I know. I was going out the get groceries now." Just as Arc was going to open the door to leave, Add grabbed his wrist.

"Wait." Arc stood there wide eyed for a moment, before Add realized what he was doing. He coughed, letting go of Arc's wrist. "I want to go with you." Arc stared at him for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Knock yourself out."

* * *

And that's how the two ended up roaming the streets of Velder. Add had his headphones on, moving his head rhythmically to the beat of some techno song. Arc walked along side him, stealing quick glances at the Lunatic Pskyer. Add suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing Arc to turn around and look at him in confusion.

"Oi, why'd you stop idiot?" Add ignored him, brushing past the Mastermind, and walking over to what caught his attention.

"Eve!" Arc stared, feeling something hurting in his chest. Add ran up to the Code Empress who was standing in front of a bakery, and he quickly began chatting with her.

"What do you want imbecile?," Eve said in a monotone voice, although there was a hint of annoyance.

"Wow, that's harsh. Can't you ease up a little?"

"Says the stalker."

"Can't you be a little nicer? I mean a Queen is supposed to be nice to all of her people, and I'm not exception- G-gah!" Add suddenly felt himself being dragged off, and he struggled to free himself. He soon felt himself pressed against a wall behind some building. He was met by a glaring Arc, whose left eye was pulsing with energy. "What's your problem?" Arc said nothing, only turning his head a little so he wouldn't be looking directly into Add's eyes. After a few awkward moments, Arc finally spoke up.

"You know that kiss, two years ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well how about..." Arc suddenly lifted Add's chin with his hand. "I return the favor." Before Add could respond, Arc had kissed him. Add was reluctant at first, before melting into the kiss. Arc pulled away, blushing furiously. "There. We're even now."

"Thanks for making me wait two years asshole." Arc glared playfully at his other self.

"Better late than never right?"

_**~XOXO~ Behind a Building Kiss ~XOXO~**_

* * *

**Yeah, I know it hasn't even been an hour since I posted the last one-shot, but then I looked at the date and realized I only had four days. Four days to finish all twenty one-shots**

**Four Days. Four-./shot**

**But yeah this is a continuation of the previous one, so if you decided to skip that one, than read it for more clarification on the 'kiss two years ago.'**

**ANYWAYS, I LOVE YOU ALL, AND I HOPE I FINISH**

**BAIBAI~**


End file.
